rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetallicArcher/Time to say Goodbye: About Cinder
Ok, so you know, we all assumed the lyrics of "Time to Say Goodbye" were about team RWBY and the rest of the students at Beacon questioning if they were serving the right cause and all. But then I was thinking, the words "To the things we loved." play at the same time Cinder appears sitting with her eye and dress burning, watching the bullheads fly. So, now I'm gonna do a recount of which lyrics play with which scene and try to make a theory out of it... "There's a point where it tips. There's a point where it breaks. There's a point where it bends. And a point we just can’t take, Anymore." *Covers from the opening titles to Ruby standing alone in front of the Academy. "There's a line that we’ll cross And there’s no return. There's a time and a place, No bridges left to burn, Anymore." *Covers team RWBY looking up to the Academy's building as it fades, scattering into pieces. "We can’t just wait with lives at stake." *Shows Ruby falling from the sky. Then we see Ozpin standing under what seems to be the inside of Beacon's Academy tower which seems to contain of clock like mechanism. *''(I would like to note that "We can't just wait" plays while Ruby is falling and "with lives at stake." when Ozpin is shown.)'' "Until they think we’re ready." *The image changes from Ozpin to Pyrrha. Jaune puts his hands over Pyrrha's shoulder on a gesture that paralles her own during the Opening of Volume 1 (odds are this means he will return to her the support she offered him in the past). Then the rest of team JNPR appears. *We also get cameos of CDLR, Sun Wukong and (apparently) his team, Velvet Scarlatina and (apparently) her team, Penny and some curiously looking people who seem to be with her, Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck and Port standing in a team like formation in front of the Academy's main gate. "Our enemies are gathering." *We see Cinder, Roman, Mercury, Emerald, Junior, Miltia and Melanie walking on a street on fire. *Then we see Creatures of Grimm gathering at what looks like a snowy forest. *''(I would like to point out, Cinder&co are shown during "Our enemies" and the Grimms during "are gathering.")'' "The storm is growing deadly." *Shows team RWBY, team JNPR, Velvet's team, Penny, Sun's team fall from the sky and land on what looks like the streets of downtown Vale. "Now its time to say goodbye." *Pyrrha can be seen battling team CDLR. "To the things we loved." *Cinder is shown sitting within what looks like the Academy's grounds as she watches Bullheads fly over her. Her right eye and dress are in flames. "And the innocence of youth." *Team RWBY runs to confront Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Roman. "How the time seemed to fly." *Mercury charges against Yang, Weiss fights Emerald, Blake fights Roman and Ruby fights Cinder. "From our carefree lives And the solitude and peace we always knew." *Team RWBY is seen runnign once more to close the opening displaying a fighting stand. '''- EDIT.-' *The 1st stanza plays while Ruby is standing alone. The lyrics here would be suggesting a situation that will be beyond what she can bear to tolerate. *The 2nd stanza seems to be talking about team RWBY makign a decision that will be life changing and irreversible. I would like to point out that they look at the fading Beacon building with serene expressions, I know many have interpreted the fading of the Academy as a symbol of its physical destrucction. I would like to propose an alternative interpretation: the Academy won't be physically destroyed but rather it will loose face or authority to team RWBy's eyes due to the event suggested durign the 1st stanza, and the ''"line of no return" team RWBY will "cross" will be going rogue or desobeying orders from superiors someway. *'' "We can't just wait"'' plays while Ruby is falling and "with lives at stake." when Ozpin is shown. *The event triggering Ruby'' (and evetually the rest of her team) to go rogue could be innocent lives being in risk but Ozpin refusing to let her intervent because he doesn't judge the students "are ready"'' to take action in real life combat. *''"Until they think we’re ready."'' *Here we are shown the rest of the teams. Now, I would like to take a moment and think about the fact the rest of students, the teachers and Penny's group ar referred to in 3rd person "they". I think that, up to this point, the 1st person "we" speaking is the team RWBY who has gone rogue, and the 3rd person'' "they"'' being spoken about are those standing by Ozpin decision that the students are not ready to face against real life dangers. *'Cinder&co are shown during "Our enemies" and the Grimms during "are gathering."'' '' *Since we see Cinder, Roman, Mercury, Emerald, Junior, Miltia and Melanie, who have previously being introduced as antagonist to team RWBY, we could think they are the enemies'' "we"'' is talking about. But, going by what I said previously, "we" of team RWBY is no longer with Beacon who are the'' "lawful good"'' but on their own. *I would like to, for the sake of this theory, to consider that the'' "we"'' of this verse refers to Cinder&co and the "gathering enemies" are the Grimm. If I'm not mistake, during one of the Production Diaries, it was said this season would develope on the reasons of the Creatures of Grimm and their behaviour. *I think it's also worth mentioning the Grimms are shown at "The Snowy Forest" from the Red Trailer rather than the Emerald Forets or the Eternal Fall Forest, which are locations the students have visited as part of their training. This could hint to learning who "White Cloack" and the "Summer Rose" tomb stone. *''"The storm is growing deadly."'' *When we saw Ruby falling from the sky earlier she was doing so alone. Now we see the other students (but no teachers) join her to land on the streets. I think this shows said people changing from "they" to "we". Maybe, when Jaune was earlier putting his hand over Pyrrha's shoulder it was him, as a leader, supporting her who was debating to follow RWBY and desobeing orders. *''"It's time to say goodbye."'' *Pyrrha battling team CDLR could mean CDLR will be they remain "lawful good" and try to stop the rogue students. Pyrrha would be saying goodbye to her life as a huntress, in ehr case, it's even mroe significant than for most of the rest of the teams because she is a star in the field and odds are the life style change to going rogue would be most significant. * "The things we loved." '' *Cinder is sitting within what looks like the Academy's grounds as Bullheads fly over her. Cinder seems to have a past linking her to Ozpin, judging from Qrow's message at the end of Volume 1. I think Beacon might hold sentimental value to her and the desicion to unleash the bullheads is being done after much debate with herself. * ''"The innocence of youth." *While Weiss and Blake have had their hardships in life that could make them more mature, we have seen Weiss (and Blake criticized her on it) has a rather black and white mentality (though her acceptance of Blake at the end of Volume 1 hints to her starting to get over it). Blake, on the other hand, even though her words to Weiss and her own personal and inner knowledge of the White Fang was hit cold by seeing them workign with a criminal like Roman. *The lyrics of'' "Red like Roses II"'' imply a tragic event regarding Ruby's and Yang's mother. That said, we still see Ruby have a sometimes rather childish actitude. The lyrics of'' "Gold"'' seem to imply Yang took charge of Ruby in her role as an older sister upon whatever happened to their mother but we can still see her have rather "teenage" actitudes. *Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Roman would be the ones resposible to break down team's Ruby "innocence of youth". *''"How the time seemed to fly."'' *The expression could mean the reencounter with people of each of team RWBY's members past. *Mercury and Yang have similar weapons, depending on how old Mercury is, she could either be an ex-classmate of Yang or an ex-teacher from Signal who inspired her weapon desing. *Blake has already fighted Roman in Volume 1, she could be after a rematch. *Ruby going against Cinder could support those theories saying Cinder is responsible for Summer Rose's death, she is actually Summer Rose who faked her death and went rogue or that she is Ruby's real mother. *Weiss facing against Emerald escapes me, though. Category:Blog posts